Torzue
Torzue is a mix-breed dragon who used to be a slave before being freed by Nick. He's half-silver and half-vampire. 'Story' Events before the RP Torzue was born weaker than most other dragons. He was often trapped in a cage and forced to do treacherous work for his human masters. The Spell Torzue the slave is ill and frail from being fed tiny amounts of rancid meat for two months and is trapped inside an electric cage. His master comes and orders him to break a rock for valuable geodes inside. But Torzue refuses to do it, not only because he was too weak to work, but the human had the advanced technology to do it himself. When the man noticed that his slave didn't do anything, he attempts to kill Torzue for becoming useless. But he is quickly stopped by Nick who offers to buy the slave. The boy pays the slaver his money and Torzue is released from his cage. When Nick asks the dragon in a friendly manner if he would like to walk home with him, Torzue is surprised to see how Nick is acted differently from the other humans, who were mean and cruel to dragons, and happily agrees to go with him. Nick puts a leash on Torzue to make it look like they were master and slave, so that they won't get into trouble with the law, and walks all the way home to Nick's large mansion. Upon stepping into his room, Nick removes the collar and is soon pounced on by the young dragon princess, Rein. Torzue happily watches the interaction between Nick and his friend, but he didn't know about Rein being the heir to the dragon queen as he had been a slave for a long time without receiving news of what was happening outside of Cyprus. Then Nick goes to feed Torzue a full serving of delicious meat and Torzue thanks him for saving him from his former master before he starts eating his food, glad to have a satisfying meal for the first time since his slave life. Later that night, the Spell began and Torzue woke up to the sounds of human homes collapsing. He is glad that dragonkind was finally free, but disappointed that they had to start a war against the human race. Torzue, Nick, and Rein fled into the forest where he gets a worrying feeling that he's being followed by someone and it turns out to be Sophia, who's hungry after escaping Cyprus. After Nick feeds her, Sophia tells him that she was considered a freak by her slavers because she was born without a shield tail. Torzue tells her that she doesn't need one to be normal and as long as she has a good personality, then there was nothing wrong about her. He also comment on how no other Guardian dragon has fur like her. Soon, Sophia feels sad about being separated from close friends and mentions that how the Spell brought war instead of the peace she desires, Torzue sympathizes with her on this subject. Shortly afterwards, Seth arrives looking for his master to get the bridle off him, but Nick does it instead. Then they camp out for tonight and meet the lost duo, Ryu and Kaida, whom Torzue looks at with curiosity. The next day, Torzue, who was amazed by the siblings' majestic apperances, asks Seth what breed he was and everyone tells each other their heritage. Then he askes if the war will ever end without too much blood being spilled. Torzue takes a short nap in which he has a nightmare about humans and dragons fighting each other until it eases up towards the end with both sides compromising to peace. He wakes and the group migrates with Torzue hoping there weren't any bears and boogeymen in the forest. Seth and Nick assures not to be scared as he is a dragon. The reason he's not so strong was because of his weak birth and slave years. Then he hears a scary roar that shakes the ground and thinks that it might be a bear or worse. It turns out the quake and roar was caused by Atlas and her dead companion who are fighting Kathia's hunting troops. When the huntress tries to manipulate Seth into becoming her slave, Nick and Torzue tries to convince him to refuse the offer by reasoning that Nick's trying to work for peace while Kathia wants to destroy all dragons. He then gets struck by a stray arrow, which the boy pulls out before healing the wound. Kathia fails to get Seth and leaves, Torzue is impressed with Nick for understanding dragons better than most humans. At the new camp site, Torzue is grossed out by Sophia's suggestion of eating humans and he tells Atlas that killing humans won't solve the war, it'll only extend it further. 'Personality' Torzue is a pacifist who wishes for humans and dragons to live in harmony without slavery and waging wars against each other. He doesn't like to work for slave masters, even though he had been forced to many times, and do things that they can do themselves without the use of a dragon. He also has a phobia of bears and boogeymen, despite being big and strong like any other dragon. Despite being a carnivore, Torzue dislikes the idea of eating human flesh as he thinks it's weird. 'Relationships' Nick - Good friends who share a desire for peace and harmony between humans and dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Rudvichan Dragons Category:Human Sympathizers